


Five Years

by SamuelJames



Category: Beautiful Thing (1996)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Five Years_   
>  _Pairing: Jamie Gangel/Ste Pearce_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: Celebrating their anniversary._   
>  _Notes: Written for my own Comment Fic prompt Beautiful Thing, Jamie/Ste, anniversary._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

It's been five years since they made promises in front of witnesses and Ste couldn't be happier as he gets ready for their night out. Dinner is on Jamie, somewhere posh enough that Ste has to wear a tie. He'd made a token complaint but it means that Jamie is all suited up too.

"You nearly ready?"

Ste straightens his tie. "Yeah, love."

Jamie wolf whistles when Ste walks out of their room.

"Give over."

Jamie grins. "You look amazing, Ste, you always do."

Still unsure how to handle compliments, he pulls Jamie close and silences him with a kiss.


End file.
